Destinied
by Hekate's Tragic Theme
Summary: Athrun: "Fate is a cruel force, born from the human mind. There doesn't exist anything like fate or destiny." Cagalli: "Fate is the only thing which leads mankind towards its future. It brings order on the passed way, which would otherwise be stained by chaos and destruction." "You say it as if you would know what you talk about." "That's because I know. Better than anyone else."
1. Prolouge

Hellooo dear readers and welcome to my first fic (on this site)! Here maybe some things that you should know before reading^^ I came up with this story one year ago, but the idea to make it into a fanfic just came reccently

1) English isn't my mother lenguage, so yeah... If there are too many mistakes to bare: i'll do my best to eliminate them^^

2) if someone dislikes Meyrin... well, i think he should let this story be and read something else, 'cuz she plays here a main role

DISCLAIMER: I don't own neihter Gundams SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, nor the characters. Some ideas for some elements of the plot came from mythology.

sorry that the prologue is reather short. i hope that the chapters become longer...

enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

_She had always been knitting. Knitting and knitting, knitting and knitting, nothing else. _

_Since she could think her memories consisted only of knitting. She did not know how long her carpet already was, but she did not stop to look. _

_She never did stop. _

_Never stopped to see how her carpet was, never stopped to see how her silky fabric looked._

_It did not bother her, thought._

_She did not need anything else than the threads, her knitting needle and herself._

_She was not even in a hurry to finish. She did not even know what she did not want to finish. _

_But even if she wanted to, her work would never end. Her work could not be finished; it is a work for eternity, until the world no longer existed._

_The patterns on the carpet changed, were similar to one another, and repeated one another. Different colors and different threads leaded to different paths and different possibilities. But in the end, she herself chose which one would happen._

_Even though that is her power she still didn't bother. Not even when one of the patterns affected her. Everything laid in her pale hands._

_Suddenly she paused._

_Her emotionless eyes looked up, only to see nothing. _

_That is true, she was always alone. But she did not notice, because she never needed anyone. Why should it be otherwise all of a sudden?_

_But that was not the reason why she stopped. A tune manifested itself in her head. _

_She never had opened her mouth. She never had said something. But right now was different._

_She sang. Her voice was one of light and darkness, of youth and age, of past and future._

_**Sky is crying, earth is shaking…..**_

_**Birth is slaying, death is making…**_

_Where did these words come from? She could not otherwise than wonder._

_**Soul is flying, star's awaking…**_

_**Human's denying, Chaos is taking…**_

_Although she was the one who sang the tune, she did not understand its' meaning._

_**Luck is dying, destiny's breaking…**_

_And as the last words faded away, she still did not understand the whole meaning. But with the last verse she knew, that it had to do with her and something, which would be growing within her._

_Still slightly confused, she averted her eyes back to her carpet. Her eyes shone, both her magenta and her amber one, as she noticed her great work. _

_It was the foundation of all actions that happened and would happen._

_Distracted she smoothed one of her blonde, silky locks back._

_Silently Haumea continued knitting. Like she always had been, and always would be doing._

* * *

that was it for today! hope that i made you currious^^

next chapter: Fate and Destiny (hopefully next week)


	2. Chapter 1: Fate and Destiny

**Okay, the new chapter came sooner than I hoped... **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN neither Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny nor their characters. By the way, the cursive line after the headline isn't owned by me either. It's a habbit of mine to put there a line of a song, which I find is fitting for the current chapter. Interpret and name of the song always behind.**

**I hope the prolouge wasn't too confusing... anyway: enjoy!**

*** ( Change of POV)

* * *

Chapter 1: Fate and Destiny

_Time is the past, now and tomorrow. [Wintersun - Death and the Healing]_

Silence. All you could notice was silence. Silence and Darkness. Darkness, which would swallow you up if you got lost in it. Even when in this dimension ruled darkness, there still existed light. A dimension, where light and darkness were one and the same. A dimension, where even time and space didn't mean anything at all. Because this dimension, which seemed like a large space of nothingness was the birthplace of time and space itself.

In this place were two figures. Young women with long, silky hair. Blonde hair, which overcame the nothingness. But even then, they seemed like normal teenage girls, wasn't there the circumstance, that they glowed almost unearthly. Their glow turned the space around them in soft twilight.

Both held some old looking books in their arms. One of them held a long white feather in her hand and wrote without a break. The other girl just read the lines, which seemed to appear from nowhere at all. She plain read. From time to time the reader took her own feather, crossed something out, and corrected the part.

The writer interrupted her work and watched her sister with her magenta eyes. Said sister didn't bother, although she noticed the glances from her companion. The reader took her feather again and rewrote something. The writer still watched her.

"Don't you think you should at least try to stop changing fate? Accept already, that you can't always save humanity from their catastrophes. What is to be happen will happen someday."

Only now did the other blonde look up from her book. Magenta met amber.

"I've already told you: maybe I can't help the whole world, but at least some people can encounter from time to time happiness. It's my duty; as important as yours."

The pink-eyed girl just rolled her eyes. She was about to answer her, but the amber-eyed girl interrupted.

"Don't even look at me like that, Stellar."

Stellar simply signed.

"Who said I talked about your duty, Cagalli?"

It was indeed clear since the start of the conversation that it wasn't about her duty. Although Cagalli wondered, why Stellar started it. They didn't choose their tasks; the tasks were chosen for them.

They couldn't change it.

That didn't mean Cagalli was bound to admit it. Stellar simply continued her work.

"You don't have to look that innocent, you know just too well what I mean at all."

Cagalli remained silent.

"So we are in denial? Maybe I should help your memory a bit? There was Troy, the Hundred Years' War, and not to forget the…"

"I UNDERSTAND! No need to rub it in. So what?"

"Do you really think you could fool me enough so that I wouldn't notice your intention? That you want again descend to earth?"

Now Cagalli was definitely confused.

"What are you talking about? Why should I leave for earth without a reason?"

It was true, that Cagalli had stayed a few times on earth. But that was only so she could change the course of history personally. Because sometimes she couldn't make a solution by rewriting the lines in the Book of Finality.

Within Stellars book, the Book of Destiny, were all the events noted, including the thoughts, feelings and decisions which led to these events. That was what Stellar wrote all the time. That was her duty. Cagallis duty was to change these decisions eventually so that the future events wouldn't happen like they normally would.

And that was the problem: on this way you could only change the future for the better if the possibilities of the humans allowed them to do that.

And that's where she, Cagalli, took her place: to change the future nevertheless, she had to descend to earth by herself, so she could cause something with her own decisions. She was a goddess at all.

Still lost in thought Cagalli noticed only now the warmth, which came from her neck. A pendant with a red stone glowed on her skin.

Stellar touched the pendant with shaky hands. Suddenly she jerked. Her eyes became for a moment emotionless, almost empty, as if her soul was wide away. Then she came back.

The sisters looked at one another. Stellars eyes showed shock and horror. You could almost see unshed tears in her magenta eyes. Realization hit the amber eyed blonde. The other blonde started to panic.

"No…. They can't take you away from me… STELLAR WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

Cagalli didn't answer. The gods made a decision and they couldn't do anything against it.

The girl with the amber eyes looked upon the opened page of the Book of Finality. Before the whole conversation even started the young woman read the story of a boy, who would lose his girlfriend in maybe the most tragic way possible.

Cagalli signed.

"I think I have to finish my tasks on earth."

Stellars eyes widened again, but this time in realization. Then her gaze softened.

"Not enough strength to change the future here."

Cagalli simply nodded.

Meanwhile on earth a boy with blue hair and piercing emerald eyes sat in a café with his friends.

"No need to worry, Athrun. All couples have from time to time an argument. I mean, Miri and me argue almost every day!", was the more or less helpful comment from Dearka.

Yzak next to the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"And whose fault is it?"

Athrun just ignored them like always and stirred his coffee. Kira in front of him gave the emerald eyed boy a worried glance. The brunette cleared his throat.

"Stop sulking, Athrun. I think you should apologize to Meyrin."

The blunette became angry.

"Stop it already! Why do you think you can just interfere with my relationships? Mind your own business."

It became silent on the table.

Suddenly you could hear some ringtone. Athrun took his mobile.

"What is it Luna?"

The others stayed silent. Athrun paled.

"No…."

He dropped his mobile and ran out.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters currently that... short. Can't help it. Hope that they become with each chapter longer^^**

**Next Chapter: Beginning of the End (Maybe i should give the chapters more creative names...)**


	3. Chapter 2: A new Beginning

**Sorry for the late update, but I had really bad inet issues... well, hope you like it^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny**

**WARNING: English is not my mother lenguage... **

* * *

Beginning of the end

_From the nightmare we've created, I want to be awakened somehow. [Within Temptation - The howling]_

Sunlight shone through the curtains. He pressed his eyes together to open them once again. Outside shone the sun as if she didn't have problems of its own. Well, the sun didn't lose someone important to him.

The bluehead remained lying for a while. He didn't want to stand up. Didn't want to step out into this cruel world. A world, which only took from you the most important thing which you had left. He didn't want to see the apologetic glances of his friends, full of pitifulness. As if it was their fault that all of that happened. It just wasn't right.

Athrun stood nonetheless up, dressed up and got ready for school. Just like always. With the exception that his actions lacked his usually present high spirits.

Emotionless he threw his bag over the shoulders and went over to his car. Like usual nobody was home to greet him with a 'Good Morning' or to bid him well. But this could be due to the fact that he lived pretty much alone.

His mother died when he was a little boy in elementary school. His father however was on business trips most of the time so that you didn't meet him often. But Athrun didn't care. Since the death of Lenore Zala his relationship with his father went out the window. The seventeen year old couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to Patrick Zala.

Still lost in thoughts Athrun started the motor.

"Hey Athrun!"

The blue haired teen turned around. Kira Yamato, his best friend since childhood, ran towards him. It'd take a while before the classes would actually start, but Athrun was one of the few who came earlier than necessary. Just out of habit. He was about to enter the building when Kira caught up to him. Instead of greeting him Athrun only stared at him with empty like eyes. The brunette came to a halt beside his friend. Emphasizing with his friend Kira placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"I heard the news."

Athrun shook his hand off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Without paying further attention to him Athrun entered school. Kira caught up once again.

"Even you have to face the facts someday, Athrun! Rather sooner than later. Or do you want to spend your time with mourning? The final exams take place this year. Do you think Meyrin would be happy if you would screw up your own future?"

Infuriated Athrun turned towards the amethyst eyed boy beside him.

"Don't you dare speak as if she is already dead. For all we know she could still be alive."

Kira snorted.

"Are you really that naive? Do you think that after a month something may have changed? That they would find Meyrin and her parents? Move on!"

Athrun on the other hand couldn't restrain himself any longer. Anger, sadness, pain, all these things, which built up during the last few weeks were about to be released. His anger towards Kira, who couldn't understand him because his girlfriend was right by his side. Towards Meyrin, who just ditched him. Towards everyone, who just moved on, as if a young girl hadn't been robbed of her life and future. Towards the higher forces, who took Meyrin from him.

"So you suggest that I forget Meyrin? Just move on, as if she never existed in the first place?"

"I haven't meant it that way! You just shouldn't be caught up in the lure of the past. There's no use crying over things that happened. You can't change the past, or someone else for that matter."

Gently he added an "And stop blaming yourself" before he disappeared towards his class.

Athrun just shook his head and walked on.

It was on the way to his next lesson when it happened: he bumped into someone. The result? Both fell down, of course.

_That's so not my day._

"Are you blind or what?"

Normally Athrun wasn't that rude, but his mood had been better. Without a glance towards the other person he stood up and waved the dust from his pants. Than he looked up. Just to become utterly confused.

Before him stood a blonde boy with amber orbs and a cap on the head. A boy, he hadn't seen before. Well, maybe you thought that it wasn't something unusual, but Athrun's school was relatively so small that you knew every single student. Archangel High got only from time to time new students.

The blonde guy stood simply up and passed him, as if nothing happened at all. A little astonished the blue haired student looked after him. Athrun blinked. Had the guy just something feminine about him? Athrun didn't think too much about it and went on.

When Athrun took a step into his chemistry class later that day his friends already greeted him. He ignored them and took his seat in the back row. Normally he would sit beside a sweet red head with pigtails, but since that fateful day the seat was empty. Like his inner self. Athrun thought back to this fateful day.

„_Say Athrun… What's your problem? __I won't end my friendship with Mark just because you're jealous, that's for sure. You can't just say with whom I'm allowed to speak! And anyway, he's just a friend, who I haven't seen in years!"_

"_So… when I am not good enough for you, there is always Mark where you can go to."_

_Meyrin hit furiously the table with her fist._

„_Do you know what? I think I just may do it!"_

Athrun didn't intend on arguing with Meyrin like that, and for so a trivial reason too, but he was really angry then. Not because of Meyrin, thought. He had a really bad fight with his father about the corporation.

On the evening of the next day Meyrin visited some relatives with her parents. Luna couldn't accompany them because of a competition. So the inevitable happened: they never arrived at their relatives'. Long they have been looking for the family, about a month to tell the truth. But without success. But then they found the car of the missing family. The first sign of a seek doomed unsuccessful. Just: The car was found in a torrential river far away from here. A torrential river, which ran through a large canyon.

Athrun still couldn't believe that the search for the missing people has been called off. They were labeled as MIA[1] and so the others moved on. That's also the reason why Athrun was so angry at everyone. All of them expected that he would move on but he couldn't give up. Not yet. But even his hopes had their limits. They faded away until they vanished for sure. The senior didn't even know why he still was in denial about her being dead. It is a fact, however, that Meyrin's dead body laid somewhere outside and he couldn't even apologize for their terrible fight.

_I should really move on. Kira is right: I should let the past be the past and walk towards my future. Without Meyrin._

Right in this moment came the teacher.

„Class, today you get a new classmate."

The teacher looked at the door and asked someone in.

The boy from later came through the door. Only that it wasn't a boy. Without the cap and the jacket you could clearly see that the new classmate was not a boy, but a girl.

"Please introduce yourself."

She nodded. Her amber eyes shone something… if I didn't know better I would say something like wisdom. As if she saw too much in her life to be truly happy.

"My name is Cagalli Yula. Nice to meet you."

* * *

[1] Don't know if you can say it like that. If there is a better term, I'm all ears ^^

**BTW, if the grammatical and spelling errors are to much to bear... if you are interested, i seek for a beta reader for this story**

**Next Chapter: The Strange Girl**

**Lilith**


	4. Chapter 3: The strange girl

**Here the new chapter^^ As you already noticed, I changed the title to 'Destinied'. I think it sounds better ;) Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Warnings: English is NOT my native language (actually my second or third, I think...), so beware, there could be (or better: ARE) many mistakes below. I currently seek a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, just PM me ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, especially not the characters. But the plot is mine ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: The strange Girl

"My name is Cagalli Yula. Nice to meet you."

I looked through the class. I saw many faces, which I knew too well. To be precise, I knew them all. But three students of the class stood off. There was a girl with pinkish hair and blue eyes of which I didn't think that I would meet them of all places in a High School. Sometimes Haumea was really cruel.

Next to her sat a boy with brown hair and amethyst like eyes. His presence here wasn't as surprising as that of the pinkette. He was the best friend of my 'target' which didn't even surprise me. Sweet irony of fate.

And right behind him sat, you guessed right, my so called 'target' Athrun Zala. Next to him was the only seat, which was not taken. That didn't surprise me really at all either. I mean, that was the seat of his currently missing girlfriend.

As might be expected the teacher sent me right on this seat. Slowly I passed the tables while all the students kept an eye on me, until I stood right before him. Challenge and distrust, but also astonishment, glistened in his emerald like eyes. My eyes probably looked the same.

Without a word I took my seat beside him.

During the lesson – English, by the way – he ignored me, and vice versa. Why should I speak to a person, who was mad at me? How did I know, you ask? That's pretty simple: when he sends waves of anger in the environment (almost like an aura) he could hardly be angry because it was raining cats and dogs outside.

_Maybe he is angry because the teacher sat me beside him, as if his girlfriend would never come back. Poor boy… He's still in denial._

After the school bell rang, I got my things together and put them in my schoolbag, still giving him the cold treat. On the other hand Athrun's mood changed. He wasn't angry any longer. I wondered what caused the change. Actually more surprising was the fact that he suddenly started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Athrun Zala."

_I know already._

"Well, I introduced myself already."

That was not really friendly, I knew, but he hadn't been either.

For one second he looked like he has been slapped right in his handsome face, but then he regained his composure. He sighed.

"So Cagalli… what have you next?"

_Maybe he has realized that I haven't deserved his anger? Who knows … I should take a look at the book of finality later …_

"And why should I tell you?"

I knew I shouldn't act that unfriendly, especially him, but I couldn't help it. It is never easy to become accustomed to the human world. Even when I knew every corner, every person. Even when I often visited earth and had to socialize with people to make some change. Old habits die hard.

Athrun just sighed.

"I just wanted to be friendly, but when you don't need the help, then so be it."

He stood up and left the room, while my eyes followed him.

The time till lunch break passed rather quickly. After English followed Math, Music and Physics, subjects which I loafed with all my heart. You could get the idea, because I am a bit similar to a goddess or something like that, so that I'm supposed to be good at every subject, not? Wrong. Maybe I changed the past, and truth be told, I also observed humanity while they made the mathematical rules and watched while they discovered the laws of nature, but that didn't mean I was supposed to understand all of it. Sad but true. But that didn't mean I was in all subjects a duffer. Really, if I had other strengths than writing it would be sports. Perhaps it's a bit astonishing, considering my lack of time for sports. Also wrong. The most time I spent on earth I passed my time with getting involved I wars, so I could change humanity's future. The war of Troy (which actually existed, but took place even for my conditions a long time ago), the Hundred Year War and not to forget the World Wars. I had no idea what would have happened if fate (thus we) didn't interfere.

In Math I only recognized few faces from earlier in English; in exchange I met Lacus in Physics. And I got the empty place next to her. I had to admit that this whole idea with my visit on earth was crazy. Just crazy. First Kira and then her... I should have taken a better look into my book.

Lacus was a bright and friendly girl. A girl, which never lost her smile. Also her ability to chat without a break. But it was something that didn't disturb me as much as it should. I should just have ignored her, but every now and then she succeeded in getting some answers out of me. My supposed purpose of 'ignore everyone and –thing around you'. It wasn't wise to make some friends if you stay only for a short time on earth. I didn't plan on staying longer than few weeks after all.

After the ringing of the school bell, which indicated lunch break, I left the physics lab as quickly as possible. I didn't need an invitation from the pinkette to spend the break with her and her friends.

Instead of going to the cafeteria I made my way outdoors. Nobody was outside, it was November after all. To spend the break with the other students was the last thing I wanted. The cool wind blew in my short blond hair while I looked for a fit place to relax a bit. Finally I found one: not far from the building stood a lonely osier, with leaf that rustled in the wind. I put my schoolbag down and let me fall into the cool grass. I enjoyed the hissing of the wind, the sight of the passing clouds and the cool of the grass. It felt nice to shut myself from the world.

Sadly, the peace didn't stay long.

„Take a look… what do we have here?"

I sighed inwardly.

_I should have known that I wouldn't get some peace today…_

"By the way, who's that chic? Never saw her."

"She's the new one, I have Physics with her. What's her name again? C… C… I think Cagamie or something like that…

_Cagamie my ass._

I opened my eyes only reluctantly, only to see three boys, who stood a bit away from me and watched me. Inwardly I moaned irritated. What had I done to deserve such treatment?

I took a better look on them. If I wasn't wrong then they were Shani, Clotho and Orga. I knew them from past lives, and I have to say, neither of the many encounters was a pleasant one.

Clotho grinned.

"From afar you could mistake her as a boy, but if you take a better look… A pretty little thing, don't you think?"

I was on the verge of killing them. Nobody made a remark about me looking like boy and survived the meeting. Shani laughed.

"Look, our little lioness woke up and shows her teeth! What do you think, should we play with her?"

Orga nodded.

"What are we then waitin' for? She looks like you can have much fun time with her…"

While they continued to chat I stood up. These retards made three mistakes: ONE: No one disturbed my privacy. TWO: Everyone who took me on gave up on life. And THREE: No on, but really NO ONE, compared me with a boy and survived long enough to tell the tail.

Shani laughed again.

"Look at her, our lioness growls! Grab her!"

I sat with my best friends Kira and Lacus in the cafeteria and ate my lunch with them. While I took a bite from my sandwich I thought about Cagalli.

_What's up with her? A strange girl… I only wanted to appear friendly… Maybe she doesn't take well to others' company…_

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Lacus.

"She was put next to me in Physics."

Kira raised his eyebrows.

"Did she at least talk with you?"

During Chemistry I told Kira about my encounter with Cagalli.

The grin of the pink haired girl became a bit wider.

"Not much, but she answered few of my questions."

I rolled my eyes. Lacus could make a conversation with nearly everyone, even with blind or deaf ones.

Suddenly Mayura, a junior, appeared.

"Guys, the new girl is in trouble! Shani, Orga and Clotho…."

One glance towards Kira and Lacus and we stood up. We followed Mayura outside, together with some curious students.

We arrived on time to see how Clotho reached for the blonde girl. What came next took us all by surprise. She avoided the attack light-footed and increased the gap between her and her 'offender'. But Orga lurked already behind her. I wanted to warn her, and was already on the verge on shouting out, but it wasn't necessary. With a smart turning she also dodged this attack, ended up behind him and twisted his right arm in a painful looking way. Murmur went through the little crowd. There wasn't many who opposed the three bullies. Cagalli jostled him away and turned to the other two boys. Clotho attempted to tackle her. Not a wise decision because the girl with amber eyes bent her knees and kicked with her left foot his legs from the ground, so that he landed with the face in the mud. Cagalli gave Shani a meaningful glare.

"Also in the mood for some beating?"

Hani shook rashly his head and disappeared together with his comrades, who pulled themselves together and also escaped.

Shortly after the girl was surrounded by her schoolmates.

"Finally somebody taught them a lesson!"

"That was pretty awesome! Where did you learn that?"

"Good job!"

I watched how Cagalli's face turned red. I shook my head. A really strange girl.

I didn't like it. Not at all.

_Why do they have to stare? _

After the whole ordeal with the three idiots I took the chance and escaped the crowd as fast as I could. Till the end of break I hid in the building, until it was time for me to gather my things and head towards the gym of the school. Where I couldn't hide from the curious glances of the others. So much about make the job quick and leave after that as soon as possible.

A small sigh escaped my lips once again. I had to accept my current situation, if I liked it or not. I had anyway the feeling, as if I would stay much longer than I expected.

For the upcoming basketball match within the lesson our teacher arranged the groups. I was grouped with two brunettes, Miriallia and Shiho (also too familiar faces), a girl with short, dark magenta hair with the name Lunamaria and (surprise, surprise) Lacus. Once I saw Stellar again I would ask her if she did it on purpose. I was a goddess of fate, dammit, I knew better than anyone that coincidences didn't exist. The other girls introduced themselves and the little match began.

It shouldn't have surprised me that we won, 'cause it was the first time today that I made a bit of an effort in something. My passion for sports of all kinds was always there, even though because of my duties I hardy had any time for such activities. Shiho and Lunamaria also were athletic, which gave us another advantage. With Shiho it didn't surprise me that much.

On my way towards the changing rooms the teacher took me aside.

"That was an excellent performance, Cagalli. "

I didn't like the turn of our conversation.

"Ehm… Thanks. "

"Maybe you could join our basketball team?"

That was what I was afraid of.

"I don't …"

"Perfect! I expect you every Tuesday and Thursday after lessons here in the gym. Until then!"

Before I could make a protest our P.E. teacher disappeared.

Partly resigned, but also party excited over the possibility to live out my passion for sports I made my way towards the changing rooms. Where the next evil awaited me. An evil in the form of a sweet smile and pink hair.

"Hey, Cagalli!"

Inwardly groaning I turned towards Lacus.

"Yeah?"

Her smile became, when possible, even brighter and sweeter.

"We thought, because you are new in city and so on… maybe we could show you the city?"

First I stood a bit befuddled, surprised that somebody made such an offer towards me at all. Usually normal people didn't speak with me if they could help it, but today? Almost everybody tried to engage me in some kind of conversation, especially Lacus. Okay, Lacus didn't surprise me, as long as I could remember she was never normal, regardless of how many times I did visit earth. But the others? Maybe another sign for the great change.

"I don't know…"

"Please. It's definitely going to be fun! You can't always stay alone!"

That was it. Her puppy glance. I smote my forehead. Even in this life? Even in this life she mastered the damn puppy glance?! I was defeated.

"If you say so…"

"Great! We are waiting outside for you, before the entrance."

And so the already changed Lacus left me alone in the changing rooms.

Lacus introduced the others to me.

"You know Luna, Shiho and Miri already, also Kira and Athrun. The two guy over there are Yzak, Dearka and Rey."

Silently I took their hands while Lacus introduced me to everyone else. Finally we went downtown. I looked up towards the sky.

_What has Haumea in store for me…?_

* * *

**And that was the third chapter... sorry for the long delay, but I was kinda busy lately... I hope you can forgive me. I think the story will have around twenty chapters, so you know  
**

**Next Chapter: Found**


End file.
